Misguided
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: This story takes place after a war, a war that divided them all into four different villages. The leaders finally made up their mind that they will never speak to each other again or it will weaken their villages if they ever fought again. Rated T for now. Also this story is interesting.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A NEW STORY! I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS TYPE OF STORY MAKE SENSE, SINCE ITS ABOUT OTHERS BEING DIFFERENT AND ODD. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!

BIG REFINE ?DIAMOND? SHOUT OUT TO: Dstkgirl for her OC Dawn; (she is a *not 2 young* sister in this story) Booney832 for his 3 OCs: Fang, Hick, and Booney. :D THANKIES! SMILE :D

'Dear goodness, we've been separated for such a long time, I almost have forgotten what other people looked like, and I'm not just talking about my own kind, I'm saying others from faraway lands. How different they may be, their uniqueness is well hidden and will continue to be apart from my eyes for a very long time.

Being blinded by nothing but anger and hatred is all I know how to master in our darkest of times. And may I not miss my newest quirk I developed over time, ever since...all hell broke loose. I do wish I could get over it, but since there seem to be no help except therapy, all I have to do is wait...and keep patience within my heart...okay maybe not my heart but my soul...wait...ugh.'

"Dawn, may I ask you a question?" Exotic said turning away from her wooden table. Dawn sat up on her bed, then gave Exotic her attention.

"Yes. But make it quick, I have to be in bed by a certain time or I will have to learn how to use Braille if you know what I mean." Dawn said.

Exotic laughed in the most refined way, civilized people would, but nervousness can obviously be heard. "I know what you mean, by royalty gouging your eyes out of your very sockets. Such a pathetic threat, its not even harsh if you gave some time to think about it as much as I did."she said.

"Why the hell would I think about that?! You know what, I'm going to bed." Dawn laid her head on the soft pillow and pulled the covers over her head.

"Don't be such a baby Dawn, we are warriors of this here town, we do not cower just because some phony wanted to make up some rules."

Exotic went in her Sacred Closet of Memories and pulled out a very large sword, then swing it around. "Why, I dare any one of those guards try and get close to you, my sister, with those cheap spoons they claim to be 'professional tools for gouging'. They have to get through me first." Exotic said, returning the weapon back in the closet.

After that, she quickly, but neatly, tucked Dawn in her bed. "In that case, let me stay up as long as I want, I'm getting way too old for curfews." Dawn said.

Suddenly loud footsteps sounded by their window, Exotic blew out her candle and hushed Dawn to stay quiet. "Pipe down Dawn, its bed time now, goodnight!" Exotic said loudly as they passed by.

Once the sound disappeared Exotic re-lit the candle and exhaled. "What was that? Your not a true soldier Exotic, your nothing but a mouse." Exotic sat on Dawn's bed and lowered her head in sadness. Dawn found sparkles in Exotic's eyes, they soon dripped from her cheeks to the floor and shimmered. They're memories.

"T-those weren't our normal everyday guards Dawn. I remember that sound...I...I believe its time for bed now dear, you know the eldest stay up until she is ready for bed, and the youngest sleeps well. I have to go protect our side of the village." Exotic said putting on her white uniform.

"Are you kidding me? Your going to wear white in the middle of the night, they will murder you on the spot. Let me come with you."said Dawn standing up Exotic pushed Dawn on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"No! You mustn't come along! This is a job of a highly skilled veteran. Could possibly be dangerous."she said dressing her hair in the neatest pony tail she can manage.

"Besides, wearing white in the night has always been the ideal style for centuries, never failed. And if you dare leave this household I will be forced to kill you myself, nothing personal my dear sister, for the fates are equivalent...so um...goodnight!"she said blowing out the candle, then running out the house.

Cuddles arrived to the stone building on foot, then entered carefully. "Who's there?"said Fang, opening the door enough so her eyes can meet his.

"Its Cuddles, I have a message for the Queen's soldier, Flaky. Is she available to take letters from yonder?"he said holding the paper up.

Fang gave the letter a short glimpse then shut the door. "I'm not taking any form of resources from that kind of village, send it back or I will gather the wolves to attack you, immediately."she said departing from the door. Cuddles sighed then stepped away from the door as he was told.

He walked all the way to the edge of town to meet up with Petunia. She smiled, but quickly lost it when Cuddles had a disappointed look on his face. "H-has your village decided to-"she started but Cuddles shook his head. Petuina groaned sadly.

"Why must your village be so damn stubborn! Just because she won fair and square, all we want to do is make peace so the sun may shine across the land once more." Petunia said sitting on the grass.

Cuddles scoffed and crossed his arms. "I didn't know YOUR village cared about anything important like the sun. Your actions are too strict and weird."

Cuddles sat giving her a mean look. "We are strict? What about your ridiculous need for senseless violence. No wonder we can't get along."she said crossing her arms.

"I guess your right, but its been a long time since we been quarrelling. Don't you think its time to talk to Mistress Giggles about making peace and becoming one?" Cuddles suggested.

"Absolutely NOT! I refuse to make peace with the likes of them! As well as the other villages, they are selfish, rich assholes! I have no time to be the weak link in the chain of CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION. I will look bad, and most importantly they won't take me as a threat as they should."said Giggles pacing the floor.

"Mistress, is this the reason why you sent the Killing Guard to the Diamond Glass village?"asked Petunia, drinking her tea. Giggles laugh boomed in the nearly empty castle.

"Yes my darling, they shall learn to fear me once again. They think they can make themselves look good because their village wasn't destroyed well, they have to think again."she said tapping her nails on the window pane.

"I really like the way you plan this out Mistress."said Lammy grinning widely. Petunia and Lifty nervously nodded their heads.

"Good, you all are going to be great masters one day, such as I of course."she said walking in her Room of Many Scrolls. "How shall we learn how to be, 'great masters' as you've told us?" Lifty questioned Giggles.

Giggles threw a pile of scrolls on the table and took out a quill and some ink. "That being said, how about I make a new rule; If you have a prisoner, you may keep them in custody, holding them against their will until they have fulfill tasks you've given them as slaves."she said writing down words upon the slip of paper.

"That makes no sense, no one is allowed to trespass." Petunia pointed out. "Mistress Giggles, if I may interrupt. Mind of I suggest we have meeting with the other rulers and figure how how we can get along?"said Lifty.

Giggles' eyes changed blacker than night. She turned from the window to stare into Lifty's eyes. "No."she growled lowly. Petunia, Lammy and Lifty stood up from the table they sat on and left the room.

Lammy closed the door behind her, then she and Petunia gave Lifty a mean look. "Way to piss her off Lifty."said Petunia crossing her arms.

"I didn't realize she had a problem with the other rulers. Give me a break, my twin brother is somewhere out there and I miss him."he said pulling a picture out his pocket, then shedding some light tears.

"Don't cry Lifty. Tell you what, we sneak out to the Silver Steel Shield village and meet him there." Petunia said trying to cheer him up.

"Petunia that's a terrible idea, if we do meet up with him we have to keep him on custody. Its the rules, and I call dibs."said Lammy writing the rights on the scroll.

Petunia snatched it away from her, then tore it apart. "Lammy, he's not walking on our superior lands, he will stand on his...um village and we will stand on our mighty grounds. So there will be no owning each others siblings, have you no heart?" Petunia said. Lammy rolled her eyes while groaning.

"If I didn't have a heart, I would be dead. Gee Petunia, having no education does make you stupid. Whatever education may be." Lammy said grabbing books from the bookshelf.

"Isn't education available in the Diamond Glass village? Maybe you should attend there and possibly learn, whatever you learn about." Lifty told Lammy, but she shuddered in disgust at the thought.

"It must be terrible sitting in one room for a long period of time, listening to someone talk to you and force the knowledge of reading and writing in your head. Ugh, no thanks, knowing how to talk amongst others is all I needed to know." Lammy said as she beheld a map in her hands.

"I must allow you two to quest alone. For I have to complete Giggles' ritual, you do realize this goes for the both of you, right? Hail Giggles." Lammy happily said, giving Lifty and Petunia bags with scrolls inside.

"Oh, Burning of the Scrolls, of course, how can I forget. Um, hail Mistress Giggles." Petunia said sadly, as she exited the building along with Lifty.

"Hey you, have I ever told ya, that your eyes are very endearing. Beatrice, I also get lost in your eyes as well, honey."said Princess Vixen smiling sweetly, with her eyes glimmering brightly in the moon's shine.

"Yes, this is the hundredth time you told me that." Toothy said pacing the entrance of the village. "And if you get lost in my damn eyes, don't look at them...Princess." Beatrice said looking behind herself. "I am serious about that, all of you are so very cute in my attractive eyes." Vixen said in a seducive tone.

Beatrice the guard groaned in disgust. "I find it very disturbing when you continuously call me 'cute'. Cute is for the weak. It is known to be the cause of most deaths around. And as a female, Princess, you call males cute, I prefer intelligent."she said stroking her own long blue hair, that looked as if it has lost its gleaming complexion.

"Intelligent is not a compliment to you, my beautiful friend. You have to admit you have much more confidence when I'm around." Vixen said resting on her chair. "Uh...sure." Beatrice said, returning to her regular pacing.

"How can we ever have confidence around her if she continues to flirt and force risque activities to her own villagers." Toothy said as Vixen laughed loudly.

"I do not commit such erotic behavior you speak of, ha, your funny Toothy. Wait...now that I think of it, I do...I am a naughty princess and should be punished!"she said smiling mischievously.

"I know, I will get one of my villagers to punish me with whipping. I'll return to you both once my sentence is finished."she said clapping her hands, to signal her nervous servants to transport her to the castle.

"Thank herself, she is gone. I couldn't take another second of her staring at my ass everytime I turn around, she is such...an idiot."said Beatrice gripping her spear tightly with anger built you inside her.

"Tell me about it, being the princess of this here village of Silver Steel Shield seems to be a mistake. All she does around here besides protect us is-" Beatrice pointed the spear at him whispered.

"Do not say another word...of what she does. As much as I do 'respect' her...erotic needs for her own villagers, it doesn't bother the Prince one bit." Beatrice said pacing the entrance. "Does he know about that? Matter fact, is he even alive?! I haven't heard a single word from him for days." Toothy said.

Beatrice moved her head upward, facing lavender colored eyes up to the stone structure, placing a single hand above her head to shade out the raindrops from falling in her eyes. "I'll return in a few minutes Toothy, in the meantime you keep watch."she demanded and in a flash she went in the castle.

Beatrice arrived to the throne room, knocking loudly. "Prince Flippy? Permission to enter?"she shouted. There is no answer. Handy came around the corner giving Beatrice a fright.

"Beatrice! Welcome to the interior of the castle, the princess isn't present in here, of you want to see how beautiful she is you may wait."he said in a monotone like voice.

"Ha, hell nah, I'm not here to see the princess!"she exclaimed, then soon realize how loud she is turning her tone down after clearing her throat. "I'm here to see the Prince." Beatrice said.

"The Prince? Where do I begin? Prince Flippy is locked behind these doors, so he may study better ways to make his kingdom better."he told her. Beatrice smiled, her tone grew excited. "Oh...he is? That's great news Handy. I wish to conversete with him to share my own ideas as well."she said.

"Wish granted, here are the keys, see you later."said Handy. He gave her the keys then proceeded his way down the hallway. "Wait! Handy, you can't just give me the keys and let me enter! I need permi- ugh fuck it...stupid, Foreign, dumb ass..."she mumbled to herself, while searching for the correct key to his door. "Prince Flippy, I'm coming in!"she yelled.


	2. Chapter 2: Past Meeting

THIS CHAPTER IS SUGGESTIVE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE THING WITH CURSING, SUGGESTIVE THEMES AND BLAH BLAH BLAH. I HAD FUN WRITING THIS CERTAIN CHAPTER WITH MAH BUDS. I WAS BEGGED TO WRITE THE ALMOST ENDING. UGH Y BEATRICE! OKAY THAT'S ALL SMILE :D HAVE A GOOD TOMORROW AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT, AND HAPPY 911 REMEMBER THE TWIN TOWERS AND FALLEN BRETHREN.

"Prince? Hello? I'm sorry to barge in here, in a horrific manner, but I was wondering if everything is well? You haven't came out your royal castle in days." Beatrice said wandering in his throne room. The Prince was seated in the dark corner facing an old vintage picture, that is framed with oak-wood.

He closed his eyes, his mouth opened, showing his sharp teeth pressed against the bottom of his set of teeth, as if pain had strike through his eyes. He re-opens them, then continued to stare at the painting. He finally said.

"How long has it been?"in a deep and depressed tone. "It depends what you mean sir."she said to him. Flippy turned his head to see Beatrice face, and is shocked at her appearance.

"What?"she said studying his facial expression. He stood up, walking around her. "Beatrice how did you get so...big?"he said. Beatrice turned red, and exhaled sharply.

"Your saying...I'm getting fat, sir? If its a problem, then I will stop eating desserts for the day."she said sternly while rolling her eyes.

"No, I didn't mean that. Your not fat at all, I mean, your not shorter, younger like how you were a few hours ago."he told her. Beatrice gasped hard, still trying to keep her volume to a minimum. "A-are you implying, that I-I'm fat... AND old, sir?"she said with a shaky voice.

"I shall not stand here, consuming to these...insults, from my own ruler. Permission to get the hell out of here? Now!"she said turning her back to him.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. My speech has been out of place for years."he said giving her hand a tight grip. "O-oh Prince Flippy..."she said nervously. Beatrice cleared her throat then spoke in her usual civilized manner.

"Please tell me you were not sitting on this chair the whole time. Is that why we been seeing Princess Hoe, I mean Vixen more often?"she told him.

"Yes. I didn't bother going out there when tension started to spread like wildfire. I couldn't socialize with no one any longer. Since Vixen was the next heir to the throne, I called her up to rule beside me, since she's not argumentative."said Prince Flippy.

"Right, right, yeah...so uh...I'm going to sit here, on your legendary-used-for-five-years-chair, and I want you to SLOWLY explain to me, why Princess Hooker, ooh, excuse me. Princess Vixen, was the best choice. I know she was next in throne, we established that, you and I know how she is, sir."she said.

Prince Flippy walked over to the window of the castle to view his village. Everybody who is 30 feet below him were either farming or doing nothing at all.

"When you were eleven I believe, you came in the castle crying with dust covered all over you. Do you remember that?"he asked Beatrice, who nodded sadly. She stroked her hair nervously, and repeatedly mumbled: 'It will be over soon'.

"Beatrice, pull yourself together. The war is over. You don't have to worry anymore."he told her. She closed her eyes tightly then exhaled. "I'm sorry...I forget everyday."she said.

"To continue the other conversation, you told me that the village of Mistress Giggles had set fire to every single home, causing deaths and just plain chaos.

I told you to stay in the kingdom, but you said 'your dog Bonny needed you'. I even heard the poor dog whimpering from a mile away. Then you ran off into the large cloud of smoke. I couldn't stop you."he said.

"It...will be over soon. There's fore everywhere...but it will be over...oh, I'm sorry about that, sir. I'm also sorry about causing more crisis, sir."she added. "What do you mean?"he asked.

"Everybody's village were intruding into our precious land. They broke in my house, and tried to cook Bonny. I...well...I harmed one of the intruders, then they bought more of their villagers to destroy our land, further." Beatrice said.

"It didn't matter then, after those criminals left, I took Vixen in to be the princess years later. She even came with me-"

"What did you say?" Beatrice said nervously. Prince Flippy chuckled then continued. "She went to the meeting with me. There we had our first meeting to come up with a solution to completely stop the attacks on each other."he said.

"For real? Tell me what went down. Is that particular meeting, the reason why we when to war? Is it why we all separated from each other. Did my sister screw up and said something she really wasn't suppose to?" Beatrice questioned.

"Yes, and No. Giggles is a bit of a hot-head when you tell her the actions she commits is wrong. Is it alright if I botched the whole entire meeting? Princess Vixen should turn up any minute, and I have things to catch up with."he said.

"Of course sir, I shan't leave Toothy unattended any longer. Karma knows he will screw up while he's suppose to keep watch."she said. "I declared a meeting, held in my castle of Silver Steel Shield, with the three villages of Iron Stone, Diamond Glass, and Silver Bullet."

"I gotta admit Queen Karma, your village sure is the cocky type if you ask me. They claim they are the boldest, strongest and most violent ones of all time. How about you put their asses to the test."said Giggles.

"Ohh, no...I will NOT bother them with such challenge such as that. Do you realize what that will do to their heads?" Queen Karma said. "Afraid you will lose, Queen Cocky, what about you Princess Concordia? You're pretty quiet over there." Giggles said.

"I came here to help my village and have a better life. Did we not came here to settle down on a solution?" Princess Concordia told Giggles.

"My only solution is the fittest village shall be allow to stand. The weak ones, shan't be allowed to exist anymore. Concordia, if you agree with me, we can split the weak villages 10/100." Giggles said.

"Mistress Giggles, that isn't proper math you are using. And to add onto your 'friendly' suggestion, I refuse to take precious land from anyone. Where will the villagers live? I'm not supporting this."she said, with a raise of her hand.

"Ugh, your a useless asshole. No wonder most of your stupid-ass villagers are Foreign. I can see your village being burnt to the ground."Giggles said slamming her fist on the table. Vixen stood up, whipped her long hair then spoke.

"Mistress Giggles, can you be restraint from your insults please? Unless your trying to beat a dead horse, like you do every-time." Princess Vixen told her.

"Listen, Princess Hussy. I do not start up problems or whatever your ridiculous quote meant, I have strong pride for my village. And I am determined to show anybody who stands in my way that I am not a joke!"she screamed.

"What did you called me?! What does that mean?" Vixen yelled. "It means you are a slut. What? You forgot or something? How about you ask the guy you fucked last night."she said smiling. Vixen giggled then settled down on her chair.

"Now Giggles, you know Vixen is a little wet behind the ears. We don't have much education here in our village." Flippy said.

"Baby, I ain't wet around my ears. Not at all, I don't get wet there silly. I know what hussy means now. Your just like Giggles, making mountains out of molehills and shit."

"Don't compare me to anyone, hussy."mumbled Giggles trying to annoy Vixen. But Vixen took out a nail filer to file her nails, as if she ignored her.

"Hm, I like being called a hussy now, but Vixen is way sexier. Thanks for the name and all, but if you come over to my castle tonight, you can call me hussy all you want."she said licking her lips.

"Yeah, I think I will pass. Your not pissed off?"said Giggles confused. Vixen laid, stomach down, on the table admiring Giggles' eyes.

"Why would I be pissed off, Strawberry Pudding Pie? Its not like your up a blind alley or anything, are you?"she said rubbing her cheek, then lightly kissing it.

"Gah! Fuck off, whorebag!"said Giggles, roughly knocking her off the table. Vixen stood up quickly, and began to run her hand down Giggles' shoulder length pink hair.

"Ooh, someone IS a little pissed off. Aren't we? Better calm the fuck down before I will punish you."she said. "P-Princess Vixen, take your seat."said Queen Karma.

"Can do, honey. My long, sexy legs are getting tired of standing anyways. Mind if I sit on your lap Strawberry Pudding Pie?" Vixen said resting on Giggles lap.

"Get the fuck off! Ugh! Prince Flippy, control your bitch or I will make your village feel like a living hell, goddamn it!"she yelled. "Vixen, sit next to me, please?"he asked. Vixen drew her face close to Giggles' and turned her head to whisper in her ear.

"Listen here Strawberry Pudding Pie, we are about to discuss an important decision that might allow us to finally live in peace. If you fuck this up, your mine tonight. And I will have to soothe you, to help with your little anger issue over pillow talk. Got it?"she said, giving her ear a nibble.

Giggles turned red and was unable to speak at all. Everyone in the room, laughed quietly and made comments about Giggles. "Enjoying some Vixen Love?" teased Karma. Giggles pushed Vixen off her lap then slammed her fist on the table once again.

"Ugh! I'm tired of your stupid, smart comments! When will you ever take things seriously?!" Giggles yelled. "Ha! You should be the last person on earth to tell anyone to be serious! I had countless of your villagers telling me, you always are a bad leader and they wished to live on my land."she said.

"They did?! Oh...those bastards. I will teach them to never fuck me over again. The only way to do that, is for you to pass a law stating we are allowed to make our own goddamn rules, because your rules, fucking blows!"she said.

"Excuse your language around the Queen, Mistress. I indeed is very fond of the Queens laws, its a good combination and our villages are successful at cultural diffusion. Isn't that just wonderful? But all your teaching your villagers is to be isolated most of the time, nasty and rude. You must control their ways."said Princess Concordia.

"Yeah, you should be a good girl, like how Mamma taught you when you were a child. If you be good for once, your bound to have a healthier, happier and better life. I promise." Vixen said.

"They are right you know. If you want to be accepted in this world you must turn a new leaf, or forever be evil and hated." Flippy said, as Giggles gave his words some thought, but shook it off.

"The day I turn into a good doer is the month after Never. My villages are doing as I say and I am quite happy about that. They aren't rude and nasty. We are full of pride and nationality. Also, fuck you Concordia!" Giggles said.

"My word Giggles. You have to follow the rules like everybody else. Each of us are rulers of our own villages. If we work together and find peace we shall live in harmony."said Vixen.

"It feels like we aren't rulers because of the Blondie the dictator rules over us. If she shows that her lazy ass can get up and prove that she's worthy of keeping the title of Queen. Then maybe I will give in."she said.

"I am NOT lazy! I work every single day, and serve my villagers. You have no proof that I would lounge around while my village needs watching."said Karma.

"She does do her job Giggles. And while your asleep, she stay up to watch over you, and everyone else. Tell me your not grateful for her work. Besides you can't prove she's a couch potato."said Princess Concordia.

"I do have proof actually, Concordia. Remember your little secret room all the way in the back of your so-called small closet? Yeah, that one. I have one of your guards show me the way in there. I found so much secrets that I can't even explain what I seen first. Sorry to shit on your parade." Giggles said.

"You sneaky ass..." Karma said. "Why on earth would you violate a Queen's home? You've wronged me for far too long Giggles!" Karma said. "Honey, there's no need to get angry, we still have hope to keep our villages, close together." Vixen said.

"We already tried talking them into being peaceful people. There's no use trying to let them change their mind on being together as one village."said Princess Concordia to Princess Vixen.

"Yeah, lets be closer Karma. We can share each other secrets. Not like I have one myself. There's only one way to solve this problem and I think you know where I'm heading in my direction if you know what I mean." Giggles said.

"Giggles, that is a twisted idea. There is NO way our villages will live through that. Are you trying to tear us apart like paper? Do you want to be peaceful or not?! Its like on one hand you do, and then you bite the other hand that feeds you. We are trying to HELP each other!"exclaimed Vixen.

"Queen Karma, don't mind what Giggles says. Please stick to the plan."said Flippy. Karma growled, but smiled afterwards. "You know what, your right Mistress. How can I be so selfish. Hey Vixen, remember that blond man from Friday who visits Giggles everyday and gives her flowers?"said Karma.

"Oh yeah, I do remember him. Sweet guy, literally."she said, with a grumpy expression on her face. "What did you do to him you whore?!" Giggles yelled. Vixen laughed, while covering her mouth. "What I do to him? You mean he didn't tell you? Man, what a shitbag. He has a skeleton in the closet that you don't know about."

"Shut Up! The only shitbag in here is YOU! Now you tell me what the hell did you do, or I will destroy you!" Giggles yelled. Vixen raised her hands in a defensive way and laughed.

"Damn is there something stick up your ass? Or did ate a lot of Bitch Flakes for breakfast?"she joked. Giggles gave her a serious stare. "You have five seconds."she seethed.

"Okay, fine, damn do you really want to know? Shit, he was one of the hardest men I ever encountered with."she told Giggles. "Karma! You are going to pay for that! I want you to fucking die, you bitch!"she screamed, reaching toward Karma, then squeezed her palms, that are wrapped around her neck.

"Mistress Giggles how could you choke a ruler?"questioned Princess Concordia. Giggles turned around then slapped the back of her hand across Princess Concordia's face. "Hot damn. Giggles fuck off!" Vixen said holding Giggles close to her to keep her from hitting anyone else.

"Calm your tits, Strawberry Pudding Pie."said Vixen struggling to keep Giggles still. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU TWO BIT WHORE!"she screamed twisting and turning in the restraints of Vixen's strong arms.

Princess Concordia sat up off the floor, putting a hand on her bleeding injury. "I will not stand for this senseless violence. I declare my land to be isolated from any ruffians. And that is final. Farewell."she said walking out the door, with her guards following her.

"I am the same. You are not allowed to come to my village ever again."said Queen Karma placing her crown on her head. "Where do you think your going?! I WANT A WAR, NOW!" Giggles screamed, kicking her legs around violently.

"Whoa, whoa. Giggles you just need to settle down a bit. Tomorrow we can meet up again after we lose some steam. Then start over. What do you say?"said Flippy. "I say, its on motherfuckers!"said Karma exiting the room.

"Yeah! Let's fight, you bitch, fuck you!" Giggles yelled still trying to get out of Vixen's clutches. "What have you done?"said Flippy turning to Giggles who still tried to get away.

"We can try to stop the fight before it begins. Let them calm down a bit. Giggles, you can come with me, Strawberry. I have just the treatment for you."said Vixen dragging her out the room.

Flippy sighed deeply, then walked over to his desk to start writing letters.

"What...the...fuck? Ugh, some girls are goddamn idiots. This is why us females can't be in control of our own villagers, cause stupid stuff like that happens. Its going to harder to shake them from five years ago. So, when the war started, Vixen helped the troops and the villagers by herself? Impressive." Beatrice said.

"The war would've been worst than what it was. Vixen did find a way to calm Giggles down which is a good thing. She was literally going to wipe out the whole land off the map. But she was too unfocused to think about such destruction. See? Princess Vixen is a good ruler, she means well." Flippy said.

"Okay, I'll cut her some slack or whatever. I still think some of this is her fault." Beatrice said. "It really wasn't her fault when you give it some time to think about it."said Flippy.

The door is heard swinging open to hit the wall. The sound of heels clicking against the hard floor grew louder each time she came closer.

"Baby! I'm home! Oh, why hello there Big Sexy and Flippy. Finally out of La-La land I see. What's she doing here? Please tell me you didn't do it without me! We can have a threesome right now, let's go!" Princess Vixen said pulling on Flippy hand.

"No thanks, that's not gonna work for me."said Beatrice rolling her eyes. "Three isn't enough for Big Sexy? Looks like I have to do another 100-some."she said laughing, as she took a bite out of her jelly donut.

"What?! Your crazy!"said Beatrice shocked. "Hey Vixen, remember the guy who use to visit Giggles five years ago?"asked Flippy. "Oh yeah...ugh, that guy sure was the hardest man I ever encountered with."she said.

"What do you mean by 'hardest' Vixen? Did you-" Vixen groaned tiredly then laid on the bed with her dressed raised up so her under-wears are facing them two. "Wanna join me?"she said lifting her head above her butt, rubbing her hip in a slow motion and tapping the bed.

"Exotic, explain that man you were talking about?"asked Beatrice. "I will, if Big Sexy lays on the bed with me, so I can stroke that long, pretty hair of hers."she said jerking her tongue in and out of the inside jelly donut, squirting the jelly on the bed purposely.

"Ugh! Fuck no! Vixen, please tell me. I want to piece evidence together." Beatrice said. "I'm not in the mood for storytelling unless I'm in bed with someone."she said. "Fine. I will SIT on the bed. I will give you a BRUSH to brush my hair with. Better?"she said.

Vixen laid back on her bed, inhaling and exhaling noisily. "Oh Big Sexy, I feel turned on already just thinking about you with me Come, sit down."she said moving her legs out the way.

Beatrice took her time to sit on the bed, feeling nervous to approach the princess. "You look hot Beatrice, why don't you take your shirt off."she said grabbing onto her shirt.

"No thanks, I have no other shirt underneath here. So how about the guy who visits Giggles?" Beatrice said. Vixen pulled on Beatrice hair roughly, throwing her head back. She kissed Beatrice on her neck lightly giving her chills.

"A-are you going to tell me..." Beatrice said sighing. "Tell you how beautiful your eyes are? Of course, purple is a very sexy color."she said laying Beatrice down on the bed. Vixen stroked her soft hair then rubbed her cheek. Beatrice stared into her trance-like eyes as Vixen closed in to her face to kiss her reddened cheek.

"Uh, Princess..."she said in an incoherent manner. "Beatrice, seriously?!"said Flippy snapping his fingers loudly. Beatrice sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong Flippy? Do you want to join us? I have the magic touch, everybody will fall for me."she said winking at him.

"No! I am not into that! It was so fucking awkward. I wasn't thinking straight for a second. Alright Vixen, since you almost came so close to messing up my life again, how about that guy you were telling me?"said Beatrice. Vixen frowned.

"Okay fine! I never thought I would have to go back to this story, but I have no choice. Here's what happened five years ago..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS CHAPTER WAS SO WEIRD & HILARIOUS THANKS TO VIXEN! I GOT A SUGGESTION FROM SOMEONE TO MAKE HER THIS WAY. I WONDER IF I SHOULD CHANGE HER EROTIC WAYS AND MAKE HER NORMAL SOMEHOW, OR SHOULD I KEEP HER THIS WAY? (TO BE HONEST, SHE'S TOO MUCH FOR ME)


End file.
